fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/ Kobieta z ekranu
40 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Jake Flynn *Sadika Efendi *Johnny *Fineasz Flynn *Nicole Strong *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ferb Fletcher *Irving Du Bois *Kobieta z ekranu *Syn kobiety z ekranu *Valmira Dziobak *Agent R Opis Nicole i Freta odkrywają tajną kryjówkę w twierdzy. Szybko jednak żałują swojego odkrycia, gdyż ich życie wisi na włosku. Poznają tajemniczą kobietę z ekranu, która okazuje wolę walki o kraj, który obecnie znajduje się pod władzą Adventure'ów. Fineasz daje się namówić i udaje się na zwiedzaine miasta. Jake stwierdza, iż Nicole chętnie pomoże Sadice w zabicu Loren. Fabuła Sadika rozglądała się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu. Białe ściany dookoła powoli wyprowadzały ją z równowagi. Johny natomiast nie interesował się całą sprawą. Oparł się o ścianę, dłonie trzymając w kieszeniach. - Gdzie ona polazła? - zapytała bardziej siebie, niż jego. - Miała iść przecież tylko do łazienki! Chłopak wzruszył jedynie ramionami, myślami będąc zupełnie gdzie indziej. Wpatrywał się w czarnowłosą, jakby szukał w niej odpowiedzi. Zauważyła to, jednak miała poważniejsze problemy na głowie. - Jake.. Tego też gdzieś wywiało! - wrzasnęła, a jej głos odbił się echem o ścianę. - Tak to jest jak chcesz zrobić z kimś umowę! On bierze swą działkę, a potem zwiewa! Za każdym razem! - Działkę? - powtórzył pytająco, na moment unosząc brew. Dziewczyna machnęła ręką, dalej marudząc pod nosem. Czasem wymsknęły jej się przekleństwa, jednak on nie zwracał na nie większej uwagi. W jego domu matka często używała tego typu słów, do czego on już przywyknął. Sam jednak nie używał cenzuralnych zwrotów. Po chwili w przejściu pojawił się Jake, w dłoniach trzymając sporą, białą miskę. - Wróciłem! - zawołał uradowany. - Jak ci dziękować, bohaterze? - zapytała ironicznie, spoglądając na trzymaną przez niego miskę. - Co to? - Frytki. - odpowiedział krótko, spoglądając na nich z uśmiechem. - Kto nie lubi frytek? Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego, jak na osobę nienormalną, natomiast Johnny czym prędzej podbiegł do niego, biorąc w garści jedzenie. - Są super! - stwierdził, opychając się nimi. - Nie wiedziałem, że gotujesz. - Bo nie gotuję. - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale moja ciocia.. Mm, uwierz, że nie jadłeś nic lepszego! - Wierzę! - pokiwał głową z buzią pełną frytek. - Sadika, spróbuj koniecznie! - Straciłam apetyt. - odparła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Ci jedynie wzruszyli ramionami, opychając się frytkami. Czarnowłosa ułożyła dłonie na biodrach, niecierpliwie tupiąc nogą. Chłopcy szybko zorientowali się o co jej chodzi, jednak nie odstawili pokarmu na bok. - Plan jest taki. - zaczął Flynn z buzią pełną frytek. - Podchodzimy do tej laski, co ją chcesz kaput i gitarka. - Gitarka?! - powtórzyła z oburzeniem. - Na prawdę nie mogłeś wymyślić nic lepszego?! - Masz jakieś niewyjaśnione problemy. - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Zawsze możemy poprosić o pomoc Nicole, ale nie wiem czy się zgodzi. Sadika jedynie przyklasnęła w dłonie, kierując się w stronę drzwi. W głowie układała plan zemsty idealnej. Najpierw wyrwie Loren flaki, dusząc ją nimi, czy po prostu przebije klatkę piersiową? Było tyle opcji, ciężko było wybrać jedną. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Johnny'ego. - Nawet nie wiesz gdzie jej szukać. - No pewnie, że nie wiem. Jake mi pokaże. Rudowłosy jedynie uśmiechnął się krzywo, wychodząc naprzeciw im. Jeżeli nie miał zostać mordercą, kariera podróżnika stała przed nim otworem! -------------------------------------------------------- - Ale dlaczego nie? - Bo nie! - Fineasz... - Powiedziałem, że nie! Hermiona od dłuższego czasu próbowała przekonać Fineasza do zwiedzenia przyszłości. Rudowłosy był jednak wyjątkowo uparty, ani myślał o wycieczce. Siedział na krześle, opierając podbródek o dłonie. Nikt, nawet Hermiona nie potrafiła go przekonać. - Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie! - mówiła, łapiąc go za ramię. Jej niebieskie włosy przykryły mu twarz. - Może masz tu gdzieś swój pomnik.. - On to pewnie nie, ale ja mam! - wtrąciła nagle Sophie, wyszczerzając dumnie zęby. - Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale jestem... - WIEMY! - krzyknęła cała sala, na co dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła. - Oj dobrze, dobrze! Rudowłosy spojrzał na Buforda błagalnym wzrokiem. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż on go poprze, jednak był w błędzie. Obok Van-Stomm'a dumnie stała Loren, która idealnie dawała swojemu chłopakowi do zrozumienia, by siedział cicho. - Ale właściwie to czemu go przekonujemy? - zapytała Adventurówna, opierając łokieć o ramię Irvinga. - Robimy głosowanie! Kto jest za tym, żeby jeszcze nie wracać do domu? Wszyscy poza Fineaszem i Bufordem podnieśli ręce. Du Bois początkowo zawahał się, jednak szeroki uśmiech Sophii przekonał go. Jeżeli miała być szczęśliwa, to warto. - Przegłosowane! - okrzyknęła radośnie blondynka. - Idziemy kochani! Flynn w odpowiedzi głośno westchnął. Wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszej nadziei na dogrywkę w głosowaniu. Zanim wyszedł za próg za resztą, spojrzał ostatni raz za siebie. Dopiero w tym momencie zauważył brak pewnej osoby. - Ej, gdzie jest Valmira? ------------------------------------------------ Nicole i Fretka pewnym krokiem wyszły z otworu w ścianie. Weszły do białej sali, która gdyby nie wielki ekran po środku, przypominała by psychiatryk. Była również pełna nowoczesnych urządzeń, które technologią wyprzedzały nawet czasy, w których żyła Strongówna. Podczas gdy Nicole spoglądała na wszystko chłodnym spojrzeniem, Fretka nie mogła powstrzymać emocji. Niemalże podskoczyła, spoglądając na ogromny teleskop z kamerką. Gdyby tylko posiadała coś takiego, przyłapanie braci nie zajęło by jej mniej, niż minutę. - Niczego nie dotykaj. - ostrzegła ją metyska, gdy Flynn'ówna zbliżała dłonie do użądzenia. Nicole podeszła bliżej progu, jednak w porę zatrzymała się. Do sali, drugim wejściem weszła Valmira w towarzystwie Ridge'usia. Zadziwiające było to, że kot chodził na dwóch łapach, a na głowie miał fedorę. - Ej, czy to nie jest kot Evy? - zapytała rudowłosa, jednak Strongówna zignorowała jej słowa. Ekran włączył się, a na nim pojawiła się twarz kobiety o okrągłej twarzy i rudych włosach. Jej jasną twarz zdobiły piegi, a na zadartym nosie widniały okulary o czarnych oprawkach. - Witaj Agencie R. - powiedziała, patrząc na kota. - I.. Oh, Valmira. - Czołem szefowo! - zasalutowała samica, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Ale co ty tu robisz? - zapytała ponownie, odganiając włosy z szkieł. - A z resztą. Agencie R, mam dla ciebie zadanie. - Ruszamy na Jake'a?! - przerwała dziobaczyca, patrząc na przywódczynię z nadzieją. - Twoim zadaniem jest przypilnowanie.. - nie dała rady dłużej ignorować byłej agentki. Spojrzała na nią z niesmakiem. - Jake'a Flynn'a. Valmira podskoczyła z radości. Dawno nie widziała swojego nemezis, dlatego też, najzwyczajniej w świecie, stęskniła się. Uśmiech dziobaczycy był dla niektórych przerażający, jednak większość już przywykła. - Powalczymy z Jake'm, powalczymy z Jake'm! - śpiewała tak głośno, że mogła by obudzić nieboszczyka. - Poobijamy mu bóźkę, rozwalimy nos! Lalalala! - Nie ekscytuj się tak. - przerwała jej szefowa. - To nie twoja misja, tylko agenta R. - Luzik bluzik szefowo! - odparła. - I tak mam gdzieś twoje rozkazy! Powalczymy z Jake'm! Powalczymy z Jake'm! Dziewczyna jedynie wywróciła oczami, po czym ekran wyłączył się. Dziobaczyca ciągle nie potrafiła powstrzymać emocji. Skakała, łapiąc kota za łapy. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą. - O co w tym chodzi? - zapytała Fretka, gdy zwierzęta zniknęły w przejściu. - Nie mam pojęcia. - odpowiedziała Nicole, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. W jej głowie narodził się pomysł, którego żal by nie wykorzystać. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, podchodząc do wielkiego ekranu. W jej ślady poszła towarzyszka. Metyska nie myśląc długo, włączyła ekran. - Witam. - powiedziała, gdy zobaczyła twarz dowódczyni. - My się chyba nie znamy. Kobieta z ekranu spoglądała na Strongównę znad uniesionych brwi. Była w szoku. Najmocniej strzeżona sala na świecie właśnie została odkryta przez... Właśnie, przez kogo? Flynn'ówna patrzyła na wszystko przez różowe okulary. Dla niej wszystko było "fajne". Odmiana od codzienności, wycieczka.. Nicole nie podzielała jej optymizmu. W jej domu, miejscu, który, jak jeszcze minutę temu myślała, znała na pamięć, jest tajny pokój. Zmrużyła groźnie oczy, mając ochotę stłuc ekran i zniszczyć salę. Zrobiła by to, ale najpierw musiała dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała kobieta. - To ja powinnam zadać to pytanie! - wrzasnęła Nicole, na co Fretka wręcz podskoczyła. - Co to wszystko robi w moim, powtarzam MOIM domu?! Kobieta w odpowiedzi parsknęła śmiechem. - Co cię tak śmieszy? - zapytała groźnie metyska. - Nic, nic.. - powiedziała wymijająco. - Zabawne, że mówisz "w moim domu", ale nie ważne. Nie powinno was tu być. - To ciebie nie powinno tu być! - ponownie wybuchła. - To jest mój.. - Tak, tak.. - przerwała jej. - "Twój dom". - Czemu ciągle to powtarzasz? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem Fretka. - Przecież to jej dom. - Mylisz się. - odparła z taką miną, jakby pomniejszanie Nicoli sprawiało jej przyjemność. - To nie jej dom, tylko Adventure'ów. Ona jest jedynie przybłędą. - Zamknij się. - warknęła Nicole. - Z resztą, po co ja cię słucham? Przecież w każdej chwili mogę cię wyłączyć. Strongówna prawie spełniła swoją groźbę, jednak w porę przypomniała sobie, po co z nią rozmawia. Musiała dowiedzieć się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. - Co się stało? - zapytała z udawanym żalem. - Przybłęda się rozmyśliła? - Co to za miejsce? - wycedziła przez zęby Cola. - Co tu robisz? - Długa historia. - machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Jak na zawołanie, do sali wszedł podobny do niej chłopak. Rude, a wręcz "ogniste" włosy chłopaka szybko rzucały się w oczy. W komplecie blada cera, oraz masa piegów. Ubrany był w czarny garnitur, oraz czerwony krawat. Na oko, był rówieśnikiem dziewczyn. - Poznajcie mojego syna! - powiedziała dumnie. - Podobny do mnie, prawda? Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni czarną pałkę, z której po sekundzie wyrósł niebieski miecz świetlny z obu stron. Nicole jedynie zaśmiała się pod nosem, wyjmując identyczny, jak jego. Uniosła brew zadziornie. - Walka? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Jejku, szybko poszło. Fretka usiadła z wrażenia na fotelu, po czym chłopak bez ostrzeżenia zaatakował metyskę. Ku jego zdziwieniu, trafił na równą sobie. Jeżeli nie lepszą. Oboje sprawnie odpierali ataki. Żadne z nich nie otrzymało nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. Podczas gdy z początku szli "łeb w łeb", tak po kilku minutach, Nicole wygrywała. On dobrze o tym wiedział, jednak nie mógł pozwolić dać jej wygrać. Nie, gdy matka patrzy. Czując na szyi ciepło miecza, spojrzał kątem oka na Fretkę. - Straciłeś nadzieję? - zapytała z drwiącym uśmiechem Strong'ówna. - Przegrałeś, a teraz szukasz pomocy u mamusi? - Pozwól, że nie wywieszę jeszcze białej flagi. - powiedział spokojnie, w jednej sekundzie wymykając się jej. Minuty nie zajęło mu pochwycenie rudowłosej. Przycisnął ją do siebie, przystawiając do szyi miecz. - Jeden niewłaściwy ruch, a ona zginie. Kobieta z ekranu spojrzała z dumą na syna. Nicole jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. - Średnio mnie ona obchodzi. - stwierdziła. - Poznałam ją dzisiaj. - Ej! - krzyknęła z desperacją główna poszkodowana. - No nie pozwalaj mu mnie zabić! Czarnowłosa westchnęła. Spojrzała prosto w duże, czarne oczy chłopaka. Nie było tu szans do negocjacji. Fretka mogła zginąć w każdej chwili, a ona nie chciała mieć na sumieniu niewinnej osoby. Rzuciła broń. - Cudownie. - odrzekł, puszczając dziewczynę. - To teraz łatwo pójdzie. Przerażona rudowłosa pobiegła do wybawczyni, chowając się za jej plecami. Nicole natomiast skupiła spojrzenie na kobiecie w ekranie. - Czego ty chcesz? - zapytała. - Może i jesteś przybłędą, ale wyjątkowo mądrą. - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Nie ruszaj się. W tym momencie ekran wyłączył. "Nie ruszaj się". Czy to miała być obelga? Strongówna prędzej dała by się zamordować, niż uciec. Honor by jej na to nie pozwolił. Po niecałej minucie, zza ramy pod ekranem wyłoniła się kobieca sylwetka. Zgrabna, na oko 1,70. Po chwili ukazała się jej twarz. To była kobieta z ekranu. Ubrana w czarą bluzę na długi rękaw, bez dekoldu. Otwór na szyję kończył się tuż pod brodę. Równie czarne były jej spodnie, oraz kozaki. Kogoś jej ona przypominała. Scarlett! Czytała o niej w kilku książkach. Międzygalaktyczna dyktatorka, która swoimi ambicjami, oraz inteligencją przewyższała czasy, w których żyła. Nicole od zawsze ją podziwiała, jednak jeżeli jej przeciwniczka choć trochę ją przypominała, sytuacja była na prawdę ciężka. - Długa historia. - zaczęła, gdy jej syn wziął w dłonie miecz metyski. - Nie lubię twoich panów... - Rodziny. - poprawiła ją. - Mniejsza. - przerwała. - Mamy pewien rodzaju konflikt.. Nie na światową skalę, bo tylko ja o tym wiem. - Streszczaj się. - powiedziała nagle metyska wyraźnie zmęczona całą tą sytuacją. - Czego chcesz? Kobieta pstryknęła palcami. Na jej znak, jakby znikąd wyłoniły się roboty. Wielkie, metalowe o szarej barwie. Pochwyciły obie dziewczyny. - Nie godzę się na te zabory. - wycedziła przez zęby kobieta. - "Imperium Macera".. Też coś! To są Stany Zjednoczone! To co robią ci zwyrodnialcy, to zwykłe zabranie ziemi krwią przelanej! - po tych słowach, podeszła do metyski, ściskając jej policzki. - Wiem, że twój brat coś kombinuje. Gadaj co! Nicole jedynie coś słyszała od Thomas'a, jednak nie znała szczegółów. Atak na buntowników, jak to lubił ich nazywać. Nawet gdyby chciała jej powiedzieć, a nie chciała, nic nie może zrobić. - A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?! - wrzasnęła. - Nic ci nie powiem, chociażbyś mnie kroiła! Kobieta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Zmrużyła oczami, po czym powiedziała: - Da się załatwić. ---------------------------------------------------------- Wycieczka trwała w najlepsze. Loren bez przerwy pokazywała Bufordowi wszystko co ją zaciekawia. Dosłownie wszystko. Izabela nie mogła oderwać oczu od architektury. Mimo, że minęło tyle lat, wiele budynków pozostało bez większych zmian. Oczywiście, unowocześniły się, jednak nie latały, a tak zawsze wyobrażała sobie mieszkania z przyszłości. Sophie natomiast jak wryta obserwowała swój pomnik, który zapierał dech w piersiach. Był ogromny, przedstawiał ją, jako osobę dorosłą. Uśmiech towarzyszył blondynce przez cały czas. - Spodziewała byś się tego, Herma? - zapytała z wzruszeniem w głosie. - Ja, wielką założycielką. Zabawne, wcale nie planowałam wszczynać wojny. - Pewnie nawet nie musiałaś. - odpowiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. - Twoi potomkowie bardzo cię szanowali. Zapewne wpoiłaś pewne wartości swoim dzieciom, a one nigdy tego nie zapomniały. - No... - powiedziała, po czym jakby "wybudziła się ze snu". - Ej, a kto jest ojcem tych dzieci? Vitorówna wywróciła oczami, wzdychając ciężko. Miała powoli dość dziwnej obsesji przyjaciółki na punkcie Irvinga. Du Bois również zdawał się być tym zmęczony, dlatego przez cały czas trzymał się Fineasza, Ferba i Izabeli. - Nie wiem. Przekonamy się w przyszłości. - stwierdziła, bez cienia entuzjazmu. - Oby to był Irving.. - powiedziała Adventurówna, ściskając pięści. - Żeby Irving, żeby Irving.. - Co, "żeby ja"? Dziewczyny odwróciły się za siebie zdziwione. Za nimi stał Irving, trzymający w dłoniach aparat. Widząc roześmianą buzię blondynki, szybko poczuł, że błędem było zadawanie tego pytania. - Zastanawiam się kto będzie ojcem moich dzieci. - powiedziała ze szerokim uśmiechem, obejmując rudowłosego. - Jak myślisz, kto? - N-n-nie wiem.. - wyjąkał. - Może Buf.. - Nie kończ. - przerwała mu szybko Hermiona. - Jeszcze Loren usłyszy. - A ja mam tam dobre przeczucia. - stwierdziła, ściskając obiekt westchnień. - Tak bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo dobre! Uściski Sophii były silne, przez co często zapierające dech w piersiach. Większość miała by dość już po pierwszym, jednak nie on. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, powoli odwzajemniając uścisk. Sam nie wiedział czy robi to, bo sam tego chciał, czy po to, by nie zrobić jej przykrości. Może jedno i drugie? Tak, czy inaczej, smutek Sophii był jedną z tych rzeczy, które nie był by w stanie znieść. - Ja też mam dobre, Sophie. - wyszeptał, gdyż dziewczyna gniotła mu płuca. - Może przeżyję, taki przykład. Hermiona zaśmiała się pod nosem, widząc zakłopotanie Du-Boisa. Coś jednak nie dawało jej spokoju. Spokój paczki był zagrożony, a ona to przeczuwała. "Coś się święci" - pomyślała, jednak szybko odrzuciła od siebie te myśli. W końcu była na wakacjach. Przyszedł czas na relaks. Kategoria:Odcinki